


Pokemon Harem

by DesperateCadbury



Category: K-pop, Snuper (Band)
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateCadbury/pseuds/DesperateCadbury
Summary: A girl is collecting Idols and using them for her pleasure... One by one, she wants to catch them all...





	Pokemon Harem

**Chapter I**

_"Before I Wake"_

 

Sebin slowly came back to his senses, everything still bizarrely out of focus. His limbs felt heavy, and he couldn’t open his eyes. He should be terrified, but he had difficulty as his brain lazily bumbled from thought to thought. The last thing he could remember, he was in the dressing room, drinking a coffee that a staff had handed him, and now he was waking up. Sure he had felt a little drowsy after… Wait, had she poisoned him?

He was suddenly aware of motion. There was the subtle chill on his exposed thighs, and he became aware of the fact that someone was jerking him off. He struggled to make his limbs work, but he felt like they barely moved. He forced his eyes open, but only makes out the bleary image of a girl with her black baseball cap pulled low, and a black mask over her nose and mouth.

He wasn’t naive, he had watched enough porn to know where this was headed. Also, he had touched himself on more than a few occasions, so he could feel that he was getting close. His body was betraying him, and even he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy the subtle sensations. Her hand accelerated, the sensations becoming more tangible as he felt himself rushing to the edge. His weak pants and groans seemed to encourage her, her hand moving faster and faster, till he came abruptly. But she didn’t stop. There were a few moments that it was almost uncomfortable as she continued, but it quickly faded, with very little actual pleasure, unfortunately…

The drug had deadened his nerves too much, probably more than she thought it might. Or maybe she hadn’t even thought of that or perhaps didn’t even care. As the endorphins and hormones flooded his body, the drowsiness returned. He tried to fight to stay awake, but the drug won eventually…

To Be Continued...


End file.
